Dude tells a story about strawhats
by SamuraiiYoshii
Summary: Some dude tells story about strawhats (reveal of the dude at the end, very epic not clickbait. actually its pretty lame but still! i wont tell!) its my first fanfiction, please give reviews of what spelling errors i need to fix! This is not to be taken seriously, trust me.


"Alright kids gather around the camp fire. I'm about to tell a gnarly story. This story takes place in the desert

It was a cold day. Very cold, so cold that the world is frozen. You could hear voices coming from the background

"Can I have some tea-"

"No!"

"Please!"

"I said no you idiot!! Leave me alone!"

I wonder who that was, huh. Anyways, it's was a very cold day. Our protagonist, Luffy was running around in the snow like it wasn't cold. He was running after a snowman. Why a snowman? I always thought luffy was too wholesome to be true. He's finally revealing his true self- oh sorry I've gotten off track haven't I? Anyways, suddenly, he hit the snowman.

"What the heck man, what are you doing"

"Running"

It was Zoro! He was a snowman all a long. He pushed his way out of the snowman. Zoro didn't have a coat on, so he snatched luffy's.

"Give it back you wack-a-doodling-marmio-coat-snatcher! I can't wait to get my hands on you, I'll beat you up!"

"Like you could"

"Oh you-"

"What are you big macaronis doing"

That could only be one person, Sanji! Wait... big macaronis... what does that mean? Eh, who cares. Sanji hit zoro on the head and insulted him. How dare he do that. Zoro hit him back and insulted him. This kept happening for an hour. Luffy just stared and grabbed meat that was beside him this whole time, and totally didn't just appear with magic or anything. All of a sudden-"

"Hey mister I don't get it. What's the point of this story? And who's Luffy-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to tell a story! This is a true story so it means a lot to me!"

"But-"

"Shut up Timmy! I've had enough of you!"

"Sorry kids for that interruption. Anyways as I was saying, Luffy was eating meat. And then, Chopper jumps off a huge skyscraper in the middle of Antarctica which is also on a flying fish.

Luffy screams at the top of his lungs, watching a reindeer fall on his hat. All of a sudden- boing "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH- wait..."

"ROBIN"

You guess it, it's Robin. Robin took chopper from luffy and got rid of the hands on his hat.

Sanji chased after the beautiful Robin again, screaming with fear- I mean love. Zoro didn't appreciate Sanji chasing after robin, because Sanji looked so warm. "_Look at his mittens, his hat, his boots. He doesn't deserve such warmth, I shall take it from him!"_ Zoro said to himself in an extremely manly voice.

Zoro ran toward Sanji, so fast, so manly. He stripped him of his warmth. Sanji's jaw dropped.

"Zoro! You damn green marmio, I can't believe you!"

_"Haha you dumb cook, I have all the warmth! You cannot stop me, for I am the very manly Zoro! Girls love me, men love me, even Mihawk loves me! Just recently, we had Coffee together. We're such bros!"_

"Girls don't love you! Just check out Nami-swan! Nami-swaaaaaaaaan!! Tell Zoro how much of a green loser he is!"

"Geez, yeah Zoro, you're a green loser. Now stop fighting so I can drink my tea".

"YES NAMI-SWAN!"

Robin just stared at the young idiots fighting. She was smiling, watching how joyful the youth were. Wait, Robin isn't even that old, what am I talking about? Whatever. We're almost at the end of the story now kids. Keep listening. Chopper and Luffy were dancing with each other to Brooks music, while trying to stuff chopsticks up Robin's nose.

"Shishishishi~ Robin looks fabulous"

"You could say she looks S U P E R!"

It was Franky! Our love and affection, the greatest, the manliest (besides Zoro) and the most S U P E R man on earth! All of a sudden, Franky, Chopper and Luffy started stuffing chopsticks up their nose and dancing. Robin was still standing there with the weirdest look on her face.

"Robin-chwan, please take those chopsticks out of your nose. I can't believe those eggplants did that".

"I'd rather not".

Nami was having an epic drinking fight with Zoro, Sanji was asking Robin about her life, and the rest.. we'll just say are having fun. The end"

"Wow mister! That was so epic!"

"Timmy, I told you to shut up!"

Usopp closed the story book and told Timmy to get out of his household or he'd get real mad. Luffy just stared at Usopp, as his fake- I meant real story absolutely bamboozled him. He was astonished at the great writing. Usopp then got up and left. This time, the story actually ends


End file.
